


Wilbur's Realization

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MYCT Songfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Insane Wilbur Soot, Sleepy bois, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Wilbur's on his way to press the button, but his family uses he favorite thing, music, to bring him back to drown out the voices.Songfic.Written before November 16th
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MYCT Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028254
Kudos: 55





	Wilbur's Realization

He was on his way to the button, he was going to blow up Manburg, nothing, no one, could stop him.

**_I’ve got a secret for the mad_ **

He whipped around, looking for who was singing. He couldn’t see anyone, the voice was familiar though.

**_In a little bit of time it won’t hurt so bad_ **

He looked around again, he shook his head, he couldn’t let some singing effect him.

**_And I get that I don’t get it_ **

The voice was right, it didn’t get it neither did it’s owner, bright smiles, enthusiastic yelling, and fluffy blond hair came to mind.

**_But you will burn right now but then you won’t regret it_ **

He regretted a lot of things, holding an election, dragging his brother into a war. He saw said brother as he finished the verse. He continued walking.

**_You’re not gonna believe a word I say_ **

A new voice, also familiar, started the next verse, and the voice was right, he didn’t believe a word _anyone_ said.

**_What’s the point in just drowning another day_ **

He was drowning, the voices drowning out his ~~family's , friends' , allies'~~ ~~,~~ the traitor's voices and his thoughts. He was drowning.

**_And I get that I don’t get it_ **

Again you’re right, you don’t get it. You don’t get the voices telling you to end everything you worked and cared for. An orange tail, a screen of code, and piano music flashed crossed his mind.

**_But the world will show you that you won’t regret it_ **

The world hated him, the world thought it was funny to give him things and only to rip them away. He saw the brown hair and orange fox ears, duck into the trees.

**_Little things, all the stereotypes_ **

His brother and son’s voices sang together. He was cold, he pulled his coat tight around him.

**_They’re gonna help you get through this one night_ **

He wasn’t going to last the night, he was blowing up Manburg and he was going with it. He had no other choices, he needed the voices to go.

**_And there will be a day_ **

A day of what? A day of betrayal? A day of celebration? A day of retribution?

**_When you can say you’re okay and mean it_ **

He hadn’t been okay, truly okay in a long time. He didn’t think he could ever be able to mean in when he said he was okay, again

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense again_ **

Don’t make promises you can’t keep, little brother. That’s how you break trust.

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense again_ **

His son was making the same mistake his brother was making. A mistake he had made long ago and now he was living with the consequences.

**_There’s nothing to do right now but try_ **

He recognized that voice but he couldn’t be here, he was millions of blocks away. He wasn’t here, he couldn’t be.

**_There are a hundred people who will listen to you cry_ **

People used him till he broke, till he cried. People used his good traits against him. They used his loyalty to betray him, over and over again.

**_And I get that they don’t get it_ **

No one did, no one understood, no one got it. He was alone, again. A warm smile, feathered wings, and a striped hat.

**_But they love you so much that you won’t regret it_ **

What?! No, they hated him, they were against him. They had to be. He saw the very person that couldn’t be there’s striped hat.

**_You’re at the bottom, this is it_ **

Yeah, it was ending today, it had to. The voices were ending today.

**_Just get through you will be fixed_ **

He couldn’t be fixed, ever, at all. He was shattered. He was broken before and he got patched up, but he was shattered and there was no way to fix it.

**_And you think, that I don’t get it_ **

You don’t, you can’t. There’s no way, he was alone. No one understood. He had stopped walking in a clearing. Tusks, deadpan stares, and potatoes.

**_But I burned my way through and I don’t regret it_ **

He saw a flash of a golden crown out of the corner of his eye. A red cape was thrown over his shoulders. He turned and saw the crown sitting on pink hair, dyed pink hair, but the pink hair man didn’t sing, he never sung, he always refused.

**_Little things, all the stereotypes_ **

All four voices joined together, he watched his older brother’s mouth move. He was singing. He pulled the cape tighter around him again.

**_They’re gonna help you get through this one night_ **

How many times did he just have to get through just one day. Just one more day. He felt tears started to sting in the corners of his eyes.

**_And there will be a day_ **

There will be another day, there were always be another day. He gripped onto the cape tightly, knuckles turning white.

**_When you can say you’re okay and mean it_ **

Tears started to slip down his face. He looked down at the ground. He just wanted the voices to stop. He just wanted to be okay.

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense again_ **

Don’t make vague promises like that, little brother.

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense again_ **

Be careful with your promises, son.

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense again_ **

You’ve been betrayed Dad, why are you making promises?

**_I promise you it’ll all make sense_ **

He was being hugged, tears running down his face.

**_Again_ **

“I’m sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Apprecited!


End file.
